bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/FanFiction Updates! 8D
Andie: Hey guys, what's shakin? I'm here to report I'm writing a new fanfiction! Bugs: Eh, What's up Doc? Andie: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE! Bugs: Can ya watch your mouth, sister, there's children here. Sonic let me in. Andie: HOW DID SONIC GET IN! Bugs: *shrugs* Sonic: Your back door was open. Andie: >.> This place is always high traffic with cartoon characters, I swear. Mario: You could'a say that'a again. Andie, Bugs, and Sonic: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE! Andie: You know what, never mind. I don't really care anymore about how you guys get in. Alright, Kingdom of Hearts is currently under hiatus until I can get world visit ideas for DreamLand and Lyoko. (This is when I need feedback from you guys!) And I'm writing a new fanfiction! Bugs: One of them is why we're all here. Andie: Yeah, come to think of it, I'm waiting to see Mickey Mouse or someone walk in at any moment, since you three broke into my house. Sonic: The only one of those guys who would do that is Donald, and he hates your guts. Andie: Someone remind me what I did to him again, because I forgot. Bugs: You drop kicked him out a window, remember? Andie: Oh yeah, that was the day I gave Daffy a swirlie! I remember that! Mario: O.o Andie: Anyway, I'm writing an epic crossover where Looney Tunes, Disney, Mario, and Sonic all COMBINE! *dances* Bugs: It gets crazy. Andie: Yeah, tell me about it. Elmer Fudd deciding to make a "Hedgehog Season"- Sonic: I'm used to getting shot at. That freak'll never get me. Andie: Marvin the Martian and Bowser teaming up, Eggman, Pete, and Yosmite Sam teaming up, and Mortimer chasing after the women of all 4 companies! Whew, and that's only part of it! Oh, and guess what! I'M GONNA PUT MAH BESTIES IN IT! If you wanna be in it, let me know. Sonic: They're probably gonna make a "Author Season" now. Andie: Shaddup, Sonic! *hits him on the head* Anyway, so here's a basic summary: 5 portals open in Mobius, Mushroom Kingdom, Disney Town - Bugs: I'm pretty sure it has a different name than that. Andie: The only name I can think of is DuckBurg, but Mickey and Goofy don't live there. - Warner Brother Studios, and the Real World. Random People from the random worlds get teleported into random worlds, and they team up to try to find their way back home, or find people they lost. And of course the villians start causing problems and crap like that. I'll post a list of the teams below, and allow everyone who wants to be in this to pick and choose who they want to work with. Or if they don't care I'll just shove them into the group Daffy's with just to screw with them. Daffy: You're dispicable. Andie: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE! Bugs: Quick question, how high traffic is high traffic? Andie: Last week I caught Knuckles and Rouge, drunk out of their minds, getting busy in my living room- Sonic: *wild laughter* Andie: So I told them to stop it before my mom came home and found them, and Knuckles chucked a beer can at my head. Bugs: That's actually really funny. Sonic: I'm so gonna blackmail him for that one! XD Andie: Alright, completely off topic, let's get back to the earlier subject. ... What was the earlier topic again? Bugs: List of teams in the new story? Andie: Thank you, Bugs. Sonic: What are you gonna call the story? Andie: I'm throwing around ideas. I'm thinking about combining the names of all 4 cartoons. Something like Super Disney Hedgehog Tunes. Sonic: That sounds like crap. Andie: It does, I'll admit it. Oh, well. Here are the teams! ---- Bugs, Andie, Amy a 4th person Mario, Sonic, Mickey, Lola (I'm pretty sure Lola's the name of that girl rabbit on Baby Looney Tunes. She's older in this, or course, but let me know if I'm wrong about her name) Daffy, Donald, Luigi a 4th person Sylvester, Oswald, Knuckles a 4th person Ortensia, Minnie, Rouge, Peach (I know Ortensia and Minnie are both Disney, but there aren't that many girls in Looney Tunes, so... yeah.) Goofy, Tails, Yoshi a 4th person ---- Andie: Those aren't the only characters appearing, all other characters will have minor appearances. Expect for the villians, of course. Sonic: You stuck Donald and Daffy together on purpose, didn't you? Andie: I did, it'll be so funny to watch those two fight all the time, and poor Luigi and whoever I put in to work with them has to break up the fights all the time. Bugs: Did you stick Goofy, Tails, and Yoshi together on purpose? Andie: They are my 3 favorite characters ever, so yeah, I did. Alright, let me know if you want to be in this, and if you want to either be a main character, or have a minor appearance. I have an awesome idea for a minor appearance for Wile E. Coyote and the RoadRunner that I want to add someone to, just a warning. Bugs: You're going to blow up your friends? Andie: No, they are not going to undergo any of the harm Wile puts on himself. They're just gonna sit and laugh at him. Oswald: Hold on, is that one weird skunk gonna be in this? Andie: HOW DID YOU- Never mind. Yeah, unfortunally. He's not gonna go after Ortensia or Minnie, as much as I'd like him to, because someone already wrote a fanfiction about it and I would be stealing their idea if he did. Bugs: And his name is Pepe Le Pew, not "that one weird skunk". Andie: So that's about it. Make sure to RandR. Bugs: RandR? Andie: Read and Review. I espically want volunteers for the story. Category:Blog posts